Something New
by jasminee
Summary: Lily wants to have adventure in her life. She gets into Hogwarts and maybe she finds what she’s looking for. With the help of friends, magic, and mabye some James, things just may go her way. A spin on Lily's personality also. Care to read and review?
1. The Chance Has Come

 **Something New**

**By Jasminee**

Okay this is the first fanfic (an A/U also xD) I have ever written and I hope you like it! I would like to thank Wo Ai Ni16 for getting me ahem obsessed with fanfics in the first place (check her stuff out!) She is awesome and I'm honored to have her as a friend! . The reason I'm writing this, however, is because I simply want to improve my writing skills.

Just to summarize this story I'm writing, Lily loves her music and wants to be something great and have adventure in her life. She gets into Hogwarts and hopefully in the seven years, she finds what she's looking for.

Once reading this, if you think its good enough, let me know and I'll continue (Just to let you know I'm hinting for you to review.. haha how sad..)

Disclaimer Yeah none of this stuff is mine cept whats NOT in the books aite?

Something New – Chapter 1 – The Chance Has Come 

Journal Entry - August 4, 1972

Dear Journal,

            What a beautiful day. Aside from the fact that my oh ever so annoying sister Petunia is of course pissing me off like crazy, I am feeling like everything is going my way. Daphne Loves Derby (A/N throughout the fanfic I will be using names of bands/songs that I like..hehe) has come out with a new song called "Hopeless Love" and it is soooo amazing. I hope to buy their album soon because I have heard that it is wonderful! Oh I cant imagine what would happen if I didn't have my music. I would probably explode from all the shit that my asshole sister causes me. At least I don't suffer from having one of those dysfunctional families that you see on the news nowadays. It's funny though. I seem to have such a good life, but why do I feel so.. tired of this? I feel like I need adventure, change, and some magic in my life. Hopefully something good happens soon. I find myself constantly thinking of this kind of things. Music, change, and love. I can see myself spending time with someone special who would support me while I got my record deal (I hope… haha). He would have to be funny, athletic, sweet, and have awesome black hair to put my hand through. Wow what is my obsession with hair? Anyways, I should really stop thinking about these kinds of things. It's not like a guy like that exists anyways. But its nice to dream isn't it?

                                                                           Lily Evans

Lily closed her journal and carefully hid it under her mattress. Once assuring herself that even her nosy older sister would not be able to detect it, she fell back on to her bed and stared at the ceiling, with her headphones on top of her radiant red hair. As the song blasted in her ears, filling her head with words that made her feel so in touch with herself, she wondered when, if ever, she would be able to leave her home for something more. _I'm only eleven right now. How can I be thinking of leaving my family (although it wouldn't be that bad to leave Petunia) when I'm this young?_ She started to imagine what it would be like. In a world so big, she could be something so great. _I would have concerts all across the world and I would sing the most amazing songs ever written. These songs would climb the charts and I'd be a legend. I can imagine the look on Petunia's face when I am a household name and she is flipping burgers and frying fries in the local burger joint._ She continued to imagine this life at let herself be filled with the music that was flowing out of her headphones. Unfortunately, the music was too loud for her to hear the sharp tapping of what seemed to be a claw at the window. The music continued to leave her in a drunken state until..

"HEY LILY!" The door burst open revealing Petunia with a smirk on her face, "I think I think I will take your..", she stopped in mid sentence.

"What do you want!?!?" Lily screamed back with annoyance, for Petunia had interrupted her at the best part of the song that was playing. She sat up and looked at her sister with the meanest face she could put on.

"Oh my freakin' gawd... W-why is.. there an owl outside your window," Petunia stuttered as her face grew more pale by the second.

Lily took off her headphones and turned around slowly to find herself looking at a small boreal owl (she had learned about some types of owls in her life science class) that was staring right back at her with its yellow eyes. It was standing on the windowsill as though it knew that it could stop trying to scrape the window in an attempt to get in. Noticing that something was attached to the leg of the owl, Lily stood up and started to walk towards the window.

"What the hell are you doing!?! Don't let the thing in!! What happens if it has rabies!?!?" Petunia screamed, her voice getting shriller as each word came out of her mouth. Realizing that Lily wasn't slowing down, she ran out of the room and started yelling, "Mom! Dad! Lily is letting a bloody wild animal in the house!!!!"

But Lily didn't care. In fact, she barely comprehended the fact that her parents just might kill her for letting the thing in (her parents were neat freaks and would never let her or Petunia bring any animals in the home). She opened the window and admired the beauty of the black trim of the feathers as it flew in and landed on top of her desk. She detached the envelope, yellowed from perhaps time or just simply made that way and the owl flew away. She started to open it and pulled out the letter inside. At the same time, Petunia along with her parents burst through the door. But Lily didn't even grasp that they were there. She was already reading the very words that would give her the adventure she had wanted all this time. _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry…_

Well, this is short but I hope its okay for you guys! I used to be annoyed at people who wrote such short chapters but I now realize how hard it is..Let me know what you feel about this story! If you wanna flame me go ahead but realize that considering I'm a beginner at all of this plus the fact that I don't care if you hate this story.. its just a waste of your time.. If the reviews turn out fine, then I suppose I shall continue with this writing quest.. if not.. I think I'll cry in my corner ..haha

Jasminee


	2. Wow

**Something New**

**By Jasminee**

Like I said in the first chapter, this is my first fanfic and it is an A/U about Lily and James Potter from Harry Potter

Okay so far like nobody has read or reviewed my fanfic except a good friend of mine **WO AI NI16**.

I love her soo much that I'm advertising her on my fanfic… how funny…

Hopefully, If SOMEONE does like my fanfic.. Please review.. I'm sort of getting desperate.. It's sad… But I really need some constructive criticism!

If you want to contact me, just email me at j2dxpowerhotmail.com

Disclaimer I WISH I could pretend that HP was mine so I could be like "MUA HA HA AH ITS ALL MINE!!!!" But its not… so please JK Rowling.. don't sue.. I love you.. xD

Something New – Chapter 2 – Wow 

Journal Entry - August 5, 1972

Dear Journal,

            Ah, I'm so relieved that Mom and Dad didn't get mad at me about the owl. I'm even more thankful, however, that they are ecstatic about me being a witch. They were so proud of having that sort of blood run through the family! Petunia is scared out of her mind though. She thinks I'm a freak (which isn't that big of a deal considering she thought I was one before anyways.). But I think she's simply terrified of me going to "that horrible school for people who have OBVIOUSLY had genetic mutations in their chromosomes," or so she said (A/N #1 See end of story). Maybe she realizes that I might learn how to turn people into toads or something. Hey! That could come in handy for when she's being..uhh… difficult! Haha! It's funny how just yesterday I was wishing for something amazing to happen to me and now, here it is! In the letter, there was a list of materials I would need for my first year at Hogwarts. And they were very strange things I might add. Things like a wand, a cauldron, along with many different books were on the list. I didn't realize that I would need these sorts of things. But then again I wasn't planning to buy chemistry books or graphing calculators (A/N #2 See end of story). I must say I am a little disappointed though. In the back of my mind I was hoping for some music classes or something of that sort. But you can't win them all right?

            In the envelope I received, I also got a letter telling me that because my parents were non-magic folk, that it would probably be "difficult to find the necessary materials" in a store. There was a map of how to get to a place called Diagon Alley. The directions are sort of strange but seem interesting nevertheless. Mom said that we could go soon! I'm so glad I will be able to see how the magic world really is! Oh, she's calling me right now! I guess we are going now so I'll write later.

                                                                           Lily Evans

_Oh my gosh, It's AMAZING!_ Lily's head raced as she tried to imbibe everything that was around her. Countless people were shopping for things that would have been considered unimaginable just a week ago. Plenty of children and teenagers were also around them. _They are probably also shopping for school supplies_, Lily thought to herself when she noticed many of them carrying the same paper with the list of materials that she had in her hand. And the money they used, what sort of currency was it? Mr. and Mrs. Evans were busy exchanging money so they would have some of the currency (sickles and galleons and such according to what she overheard from many shopping witches) used in this world. _If only Petunia was here. She would go frantic around these people!_ But still, Lily was glad that Petunia had decided to just stay home. She would probably ruin all the excitement that was running through Lily's veins. She was also relieved that some large man with a pink umbrella had showed them how to enter into Diagon Alley.

After a couple hours passed, Lily had all the necessary things that were on the list of materials except for the wand (she was looking forward to getting one and wanted to save the best for last.)

"Come on! Lets go get my wand!" Lily yelled to her parents, who had strayed a bit to see some owls through the window of Eeylops Owl Emporium.

They all went inside store Ollivanders. Lily noticed her mother whispering to her father. As she was doing so, Mr. Ollivander came into view and startled everyone.

"Mr. Ollivander, I assume?" Mr. Evans said.

"Yes that is me."

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, and you are this young woman's father?" questioned Mr. Ollivander.

"Yes," he replied, "I was wondering, what's the greatest amount that a wand could possibly cost?"

"Typically they cost around five to ten galleons. Of course sometimes they can cost up to twenty but those wands are for special purposes. The chances of those wands picking Ms. Lily is slim to none," answered Mr. Ollivander.

Mr. Evans gave Lily thirteen galleons and told her that he and her mother would be back soon and if Lily was finished by then, to meet her right outside of Ollivanders. They walked out, wondering what Mr. Ollivander had meant about the wand choosing the person.

Lily was also slightly concerned about the idea of it choosing her. She had a dominant personality and liked making choices (or so it said on the quiz she took in the most recent issue of CosmoGirl) so she was uncomfortable with the idea of not having any say on what she wanted. She had been in thought about this and did not realize that Mr. Ollivander was holding many boxes containing wands for her to try out.

"Just give it a wave," he said as he gave her a wand after taking it out of the box.

"Is it… umm… supposed to do anything?" She asked as she futilely flicked the wand around.

He snatched the wand out of her hand and without giving a reply gave her a wand and told her to try that one.

"Nope," she said as he once again grabbed the wand out and handed her another one.

"How about this one?"

"No."

"Try this."

"Nothing."

"This one?"

"Nada," she replied with a sigh.

"Excuse me?" Apparently Mr. Ollivander never had any basic lessons in Spanish

"Nothing. This one doesn't do anything."__

"Hold on then, Ms. Evans. I will go to the back and see what else is there." He said, giving a polite smile and heading to the back counter to find some other possible wands and putting back ones that had not worked.

Lily found herself almost in tears. _What happens if all of this was just a huge mistake? What if I'm not a witch at all? After all, everyone in the family has non-magic blood. What would make me different?_ Lily felt as though the butterflies that had been inside her since she had gotten the letter had just gotten killed and were lying at the pit of her stomach, weighing her down. As she slightly lifted her head up a little and looked around, she noticed one box that seemed to be shaking and glowing an eerie gold color. She went up to that shelf and pulled out that box, causing every box that had been stacked up on top of it to fall to the floor. The crash was loud enough to draw Mr. Ollivanders attention and he rushed to the front of the store and saw Lily surrounded by a mess of boxes and wands, a couple fragile ones snapped by the fall.

"What happened Lily dear?!" Asked Mr. Ollivander with concern in his voice but Lily misinterpreted it as anger.

"I'm really sorry!!!! I didn't mean to!!! It's just I saw a box that was glowing and acting really strange and I wanted to see what was happening," Lily said. She went on about how all the boxes had fallen but Mr. Ollivander had not listened to another word after she had said "glowing".

"Lily please stop fussing about!" He said to her.

"But.... but… "

"Never mind that" he cut short Lily's words, "Do you still have the wand that was glowing?"

She handed in the box which she had been holding carefully in her hands, afraid to cause any more damage. Mr. Ollivander took out the wand and told her to give it a wave. Lily did as she was told and found herself emitting sparks from the tip of the wand. Not wanting to let go of it, she continued to wave it and finally allowed her arm to go limp, the wand pointing to the ground. However, when she did this, she must have still felt guilty for causing the mess that rested by her feet because as soon as the wand was pointing down, all the wands that were on the floor flew back into their boxes and returned to their shelves. She stood there in awe, not only from the fact that she saw magic first hand, but also because she realized what Mr. Ollivander had meant about the wand choosing the person.

"It's beautiful. What is it made of?" Lily asked, wondering what could make a piece of wood so magical.

"Your wand is 10 and ¼ inches, made with willow. It's delicate and is best used with delicate magic, such as charms perhaps. But don't worry. It will be plenty enough to do other things to," responded Mr. Ollivander with a glad look on his face, seeing that Lily was practically glowing like the sparks she had released from the wands just minutes ago. Lily paid him nine galleons and thanked him as she walked out the door while carrying everything else that she had bought during the past hours. She stopped and pocketed the remaining four galleons and saw that her parents were standing outside the store, holding a couple things to give to her.

"Oh my darling Lily," her mother started, "Your father and I are so proud of you!"

"And it's not only because of you being a witch," added Mr. Evans, "The reason we are letting you go is because even though you are only eleven years old, you have grown and matured to an unbelievable extent."

"Thanks Mom and Dad!" Lily said as she smiled while taking a glance at the gifts.

Her father handed her a cage with a Great Gray Owl about two feel tall with beautiful black, white, and gray features.

"It's M-MAGNIFICENT!" Lily stuttered, "But why are you letting me have a pet now? I thought I couldn't have animals?"

"Well," her father replied, "The person at the Eeylops Owl Emporium told me that they are very useful for bring mail and messages plus they are very smart so your mother and I figured that you were responsible enough to have one."

Lily was still staring at it when her mother gave her the second gift, a book.

"Lily, since you weren't raised in a magical environment, we figured that this book could help you for now."

Lily took the large book and read the cover. _An Enchanted World: The Guide for All Witches And Wizards Leaving the Non-Magic World._

"Thank you so much!" Lily said. She had been secretly worried that she would not be able to fit in this new world and with the book in her hand she felt slightly more confident.

"There's one more thing we have for you." Ms. Evans handed Lily an envelope. Lily opened it to find a ticket for the Hogwarts Express.

"Mom, dad?"

"Yes dear?" her parents responded together.

"Thanks."

They all walked together slowly going towards the direction that they had arrived. As Lily's parents walked forward, carrying all of her materials for her, Lily slowed down to look through the window of a store she was passing by. There were displays for different candies that caused different effects.

"Mmm… those look good. Let me go ask Mom and Dad quickly if I can by some with the remaining money" Lily said to herself as she remembered the leftover galleons in her pocket. As she turned to run to her parents, she knocked into someone and fell on the ground, taking the other person down with her.

"I am SOO sorry! I didn't see you! It was an accide.." She looked up to the person who had already stood up and was extending his hand out. "an.. accident…" she finished. She found herself looking at a boy with nice brown eyes, a flirty grin, and most importantly, AMAZING BLACK HAIR. With the help of his hand, she pulled herself up and looked at him straight in the eyes. The boy did the same, staring intently in her vibrant green eyes and vivid red hair in small wisp that were seemed to be flowing in the air even when there was no breeze.

"Are you shopping for school supplies?" inquired the boy.

"Uh… uh… y-yes I am g-going to H-Hogwarts this ye-year," replied Lily, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

_She's cute when she blushes_. The boy couldn't help but look at her, already infatuated with her. "I am going this year too. My name is James Potter."

Lily slowly glanced up at his hair and saw how it uncontrollably seemed to move in any direction. _Almost as though it's blowing in the wind _(A/N #3 See end of story). She gazed back at his face and said, with a more steady voice, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Lily Pott… I MEAN… Lily Evans," blushing even more than before for making such an embarrassing mistake with her name. "Well, I have to go. My parents are waiting for me." Lily ran off past him to catch up to her parents, who had stopped to look at what Lily had been doing.

She caught up and they all started to walk away. Lily took a chance and glanced back once, just to try to take another look at James. She found that he was standing in the same place, gazing back at her. She quickly turned around and found herself wanting to look back to see him just one more time but she restrained herself so he wouldn't think that she actually liked him or anything.

She still found herself thinking of him though. _Wow, he has such nice hair!!!_ She hoped that she would be able to touch it someday.

Authors Notes 

A/N #1

I had bio in freshman year and I (along with everyone else) HATED it.. but sometimes my friends and I would joke around and try to talk all technical using what we learned in the class. I just felt the need to put that in.. xD

A/N #2

 I know that normal 11 year olds wouldn't need these sorts of things but I know I used them at the age of 13 so was like what the heck? Plus it contrasts a lot with typical "witchery" items (is witchery a word?)

A/N #3

If you haven't noticed, I've tried to make both Lily and James have slight fetishes with hair.. hahahaaaaa

So how was it? I was surprised I could write so much in one sitting! After reading this over to myself, I noticed that a lot of this story chapter is similar to what happened in the first book. For example, Lily saves wand for last, she gets the ticket after the wands. I'm sorry this was unintentional. But I think it still turned out okay. I liked the little cute moment at the end. (I'm a sucker for the love!) Please review! If not, oh well, I'll just be sad then.

To my reviewer

I only had one (how terrible!) and she also happened to be my beta reader! Thank you M. (Wo Ai Ni16)! Now I must respond to her.

**Wo Ai Ni16**

I'm glad that you like what I've done with Lily's personality! I made her sort of aggressive in the first chapter so I wanted to make her a little more soft here. But it will go back to aggressive and music loving soon enough! (I hope so anyways). And now shes meeting the "Black-haired boy"..hahaha.. Maybe black haired boy and redhead can make some music together ;).. okay that was corny.. but oh well.. I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	3. Revelations And Reality

**Something New**

**By Jasminee**

Weee.. im having fun with this fanfic! My first one coincidentally.. but its cute to write about pathetic drama of love.. its soo…well…dramatic!

This is a Lily/James fanfic.. if you wanna know what its about, read the first two chapters..

Also.. because I don't know all the characters that were in Hogwarts during Lily and James's time, im just going to make most of it up.. xD MUA HA HA AHHHHHHHH..but that will happen later on.. for now I just avoid having them.. how sad…

Disclaimer Yeah not mine, no shit…

Something New – Chapter 3 – Revelations And Reality 

Journal Entry - August 31, 1972

Dear Journal,

            Well, I have just finished packing up for Hogwarts. I hope that they don't mind that I'm bringing along some muggle (I learned that term from the book mom got me, it means non-magic folk) stuff. I NEED to bring my radio with me so I can keep in touch with the music that I love so much. I don't know what sort of music witches and wizards listen to so it's always good to be prepared. I think dad is a little bit annoyed at me for still being so into it though. I made him buy me a whole bunch of batteries for my CD player and a big case of CD-R's yesterday so I could burn all my laptop, which I'm ALSO bringing along (A/N Lets just pretend that they have all this tech back in 1972 haha). I had to use another small bag for all of it.

            Oh I'm so nervous I can't stop shaking! Ever since I came back from Diagon Alley, I have been looking through my books and I just can't wait to learn about all of this stuff! I think the man from the wand shop in Diagon Alley was right. After looking at the books I think charms will be my favorite subject. Ahhhhh, I got to stop lying to myself! I keep talking about all this school stuff, but that's not the only thing that I'm looking forward too. I can't wait to see that black haired boy! I think his name was James Potter… Unless I'm mistaken, I think he will be in the same year as me. I hope he has some classes with me, which would be fun!

            Well, anyways, I have to go to sleep now. The sooner I sleep, the sooner I wake up, and then I'll be off on my journey.

                                                                           Lily Evans

There were still twenty minutes left before the train would leave for Hogwarts and Lily still could not find Platform 9 ¾. Her parents already left because they had to go back to work but they had wished her luck on her journey. _How am I supposed to have this adventure if I can't even find the platform?_ Lily hoped that maybe somehow she would just happen to walk up to the platform but it wasn't happening. She walked around aimlessly, rolling along one large and one small suitcase stacked on top of each other and her owl on a cart along with a small backpack on her back. She decided that she would look for someone who was also going onto the Hogwarts express. After a few glances around, she happened to notice a boy with untamable black hair. _It can't be, is it him?_ Lily started to walk towards him, noticing that he also had a large suitcase. _It must be him!_ Lily decided that she should call him.

"James!" She screamed, but the person did not turn around. She called once more but he did not respond. "James! It's me Lily!" She caught up to him and tapped his shoulder. When the boy turned around, Lily realized that it was not him at all. "Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." She walked away, feeling rather stupid for thinking that he was James. "God I want to see him again," she muttered to herself.

"Aw, that's sweet," said a voice from behind her.

Lily turned around quickly and saw James standing right in front of her, wearing a mocking smirk on his face.

"I didn't mean that! It's just, uh… never mind." Lily looked down, not wanting to say anything else that would mortify her in front of him.

"So why aren't you on the platform already?" James asked.

"I don't know... where it is…" she replied, feeling dumb. "Wait, why aren't you on it?"

"I already went on and put my baggage there. I just felt like coming back to wait for some friends of mine." Without saying anymore, James grabbed the cart carrying Lily's luggage and started rolling it along.

"Hey! Where are you going with that!?" screamed Lily. A couple around them looked at her wondering what had happened.

"Well, you do want to go onto the platform don't you?" Inquired James.

"Oh right. Thanks I guess then. Wait a minute. What about your friends?"

"Don't worry. They know how to get on. They'll find me."

James got to the platform and showed how to get Lily on also. They got onto the train and Lily started wondering where to sit considering that she didn't know anyone besides James. She wanted to sit with James but she didn't want to seem obvious.

"Do you want to sit in my compartment?" It was almost as though James had read her mind.

"That would be nice. Thanks," Lily replied, secretly glad that she would get to spend some time with him.

As James helped Lily settle in, the compartment door opened in walked two boys.

"What's this? Is our James letting a girl take over our spots?" One of them asked, with a pretend pout on his face.

"Shut up Sirius. I'm just helping Lily out with her stuff." Replied James, annoyed.

"So THIS is Lily. Funny, she's just like what you said in..?" Sirius continued but James interrupted him before he could finish.

"Sirius I am going to KILL YOU!" He ran up to him and put him into a headlock and wouldn't let go. "Don't say anything about me talking about her," he whispered to him. He then let go and started laughing, along with Sirius and the other boy, still standing in front of the doorway.

_Apparently these three must be good friends. If not, Sirius wouldn't have known that James was talking about me. Hold up, HE WAS THINKING ABOUT ME? _Lily just realized what has just happened. _God, if we were to go out, it would be so awesome. I would get to play with his hair whenever I want._

"Lily, this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." James said, "And guys, this is Lily. I met her in Diagon Alley."

They all greeted each other and settled down and put their bags away properly. The train started moving and everyone was in their seats. James and Lily was on one side of the compartment and Remus and Sirius were on the opposite side, snickering at the sight of James and Lily sitting together.

After a while James, Sirius, and Remus were all talking together but Lily didn't hear what they were talking about. She was just staring out the window, still thinking about what James and Sirius had said. She didn't move and was almost in a trance with the thoughts in head consuming her. It was a shame that she wasn't paying attention to the three boys in the room.

"Are you into Lily? James, you're already fancying some girl? You haven't even gotten into the school yet." Remus asked, too low for Lily to hear even if she was paying attention.

"I… No… I don't think so…" James answered, unsure of himself. Before Remus and Sirius could press him any further, Lily's sudden movements startled them. She had grabbed her bag and was busy trying to take out her black CD player and the CD that she wanted to listen to. It was the newest EP by Fall Out Boy and she had not gotten a chance to listen to it since she got it.

"Ooh what is that?" Sirius asked, pointing to black object.

"It's just my CD player." She said. She was a little concerned that they didn't even know what it was.

Sirius just grabbed it and started to toy around with the buttons. He opened and closed the top with such force that Lily was scared he would break it.

"Stop messing around with it!" She tried taking it back but he dodged her hands and quickly passed it to Remus. Before Lily could yell at Remus, he passed it to James. James held it and looked at her with a mischievous grin.

"James, can you PLEASE give my CD player?" Lily looked at him with such fire in her eyes that it matched her hair. "I REALLY would appreciate if you gave it back!." Lily's face was extremely red and she was on the verge of exploding and James could see it too but he wanted to have some fun with this.

"What does it do?" James continued to tempt her to blow up.

"IT PLAYS CD's WHICH HAVE MUSIC ON THEM! NOW LET ME HAVE IT BACK!"

"Fine, fine. Here." He tossed it but unfortunately at the same time, the train had jerked violently and the CD player fell hard onto the floor. There was a sound of plastic cracking and when Lily picked up her CD player, the top cover had broken off. She just looked at it and the whole compartment went quiet.

"Ooh that can't be good," Sirius said finally, breaking the silence.

"Lily, I'm sorry. Give it to me. My mom taught me this fixing charm once. Don't worry it will be as good as new." James started to move his hands out for the CD player but Lily pulled away.

"Don't you dare touch it." She could have shot out daggers through her eyes and she gave James the most nasty look possible.

"Look I said was sorry!" James started as he tried to defend himself, but Lily cut him off.

"SAYING SORRY WON'T FIX THIS WILL IT! I ASKED YOU IF COULD RETURN IT BUT YOU JUST COULDN'T GIVE IT, COULD YOU?! NOOO! YOU JUST HAD TO FUCKING MESS AROUND WITH IT!!! GOD JAMES POTTER, **I HATE YOU**!!!" Lily screamed. She then slapped James on the cheek and a loud, sickening smack echoed slightly in the compartment.

There was dead silence. No one had expected Lily to explode (not even herself) so violently like she did. With much effort, Lily grabbed her things and ran out of that compartment.

"Whatever chance you think you have with Lily, I think it's gone." Sirius said quietly.

"Shut up."

Lily stood there in the hall, wondering what she should do. _Why did I get that mad?_ Lily looked at her hand, which was holding the broken CD player. _Oh right. THAT'S WHY._ She walked down the hall, looking into each compartment. Finally she found one that had enough room for her. There was only one other person in there.

"Umm… excuse me? Can I sit here with you?" Lily asked cautiously to the boy in front of her.

"Whatever," He answered.

Lily put her things down next to her and sat down on the opposite side of him. She looked at the boy and she felt uncomfortable near him. He looked sort of oily and nerdy. She didn't really like him but figured that she should be polite.

"So… What's your name?"

"Severus Snape"

"My name is Lily Evans. It's nice to meet you."

"I don't care."

Lily looked out the window. She wanted to be with James, Remus, and Sirius instead of this guy but knew that it would be EXTREMELY awkward for her to go back. _Plus I hate James. He couldn't just keep his filthy hands to himself now could he? NOO… he just simply HAD to be a jerk and play around with my CD player. Bunch of jerks. That's what all of 'em are._

She continued to stare out the window. She did so until finally she heard the announcement that they were at Hogwarts and everyone should leave their luggage and go out. As she exited the train, she saw James already out and looking at her. _Why can't he just leave me alone?_ (Secretly she was glad that he was looking of course xD). Before she could put any more thought into it, she heard someone call for first years and she started to walk in that direction. She found that the same man with the pink umbrella who had helped her at Diagon Alley was the one who was calling all the first years. All of them found themselves at a lake with a whole bunch of small boats on the water, each fitting up to four people. As Lily tried to get on a boat, other people got to it ahead of her and she needed to get a place. _DON'T let me get in with the jerks. PLEASE DON'T_. She must have jinxed it though because who did she end up having to across the lake with? _It HAD to be them._ She cursed under her breath as she got into the boat, with all three of the boys already in it. As the boats finally started going across the lake, James tried to start to talk to Lily.

"Evans? Are you mad at me?" James put on the most innocent face possible.

"Don't talk to me."

Once again, another moment of silence went on among them.

_The view was beautiful across that lake. It's a shame I had to spend it with a bunch of asswipes_. She was annoyed but decided that she would not let them ruin it for her. She had already missed the sorting hat sing because of her mind being preoccupied. She turned her head to look at Professor McGonagall who started performing the sorting ceremony. She watched as the people around her had been called up to the hat and sorted into the four houses. However, there were four people beside herself that she cared about what house they would go into.

To her, the ceremony went like this.

"Black, Sirius"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He's almost as bad as James. I hope I don't have to suffer with him for the next seven years.

"Evans, Lily" Lily walked up slowly to the hat. Knowing that Sirius was already in Gryffindor, she really didn't want to go there but she knew by the whispers of the students that that was a good house to be in.

"GRYFFINDOR!" _On the plus side, it's suppose to be a good house right? And what's the chance that James will be there too?_ Lily walked down and waited for the next person that she was sort of curious about.

"Lupin, Remus"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Well, he seems nice enough. He isn't as wild as Sirius and James. I can live.

"Potter, James"

Lily looked as James strode up to the hat with so much confidence and it made Lily sick to watch him and his blown up ego. PLEASE, Don't let him go into Gryffindor! PLEASE! Everything seemed to go in slow motion for her. He put on the hat and to her, it felt like forever before it screamed a response.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed through its flaps of fabric. James had a wide smile on his face.

"NO!" Lily retorted loudly, causing everyone to turn and look at her. With a more quiet voice and her head down, she added, "Sorry… Please continue Professor…" She felt as though she could curl up in a corner and die. She was too embarrassed to lift up her head and see that James had a hurt look on his face.

Lily continued to look like this until she heard a name she recognized.

"Snape, Severus"

Lily looked up once more. She watched as Snape put his oily head into the hat. She was glad when she heard the response that the hat spit out.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Thank God.

After about a dozen more students were sorted, the feast began. Food was everywhere and everyone was glad that they could full their stomachs. But Lily didn't care. She just ate and let the feast pass her by. Before she knew it, a prefect had already led them to the Gryffindor common room. They were then told to go up to their dormitories soon to get settled. As Lily started to walk towards the steps that would take her to her room, someone grabbed her arm.

"James! Just get…" she started but didn't get a chance say anymore.

"It's Remus." Lily turned to see that in fact it was him.

With a sigh she asked, "What is it?"

"I know you're mad at James but please try to forgive him," he requested this with such genuine sincerity that Lily couldn't help but smile.

"It's sweet that you are defending a friend but I still think that he is a total jerk and he will have to work to earn my forgiveness." She said goodnight to Remus and started walking up the stairs.

Although she knew that Remus would most likely tell James about this conversation, she didn't realize that James would end up taking the idea of having to earn her forgiveness to heart.

Wow, another long chapter, I am honestly very proud of myself for being able to write this long and I'm proud if you read it on one sitting xD..

I don't feel like making too many comments here but let me just say that I will continue this until whenever..hehe

To my reviewer/s

**Thank you fo reviewing! I love you! xD! Because.. I sorta asked people to review, they feel fake to me… TT.. but I thank them a lot for doing so!**

Hey, do you wanna be SPECIAL!!

     Just scroll down a little

And there will be a Go button

                It's uhhh magic! Just like Lily and James

Why don't you click it?

             you know you wanna…


	4. Stones

**Something New**

**By Jasminee**

Okay I can't figure out how the heck I will get this chapter done considering I have NO inspiration. But oh well

Lets just recap.. Lily/James dramatic pathetic love..xD

Guess what? I get to manipulate these characters to any extent! YAY! But I don't like a lot of the characters used. So screw them. I've made my own..hehehe

Disclaimer I own a tape dispenser! And a pencil case! But these characters.. they are a different story

Oh and to **bothering snape**, sorry bout all the cursing, but it's just the way I am.. Please try to ignore it..

Something New – Chapter 4 – Stones 

Journal Entry – September 23, 1972

Dear Journal,

            I'm sorry that I haven't been writing for a while, but guess what? About a week and a half ago, I had realized that I forgot to bring my guitar along (probably from all the excitement of just getting here) so I sent my owl (which I decided to name Moki) to Mom to tell her to send it over and I got it today! (A/N It shall be a black acoustic/electric just if you want to know). Wow, I just realized that I have to catch you up on my life. Well, my dormitory roommate has become a good friend of mine. Her name is Casey Brown and she's pretty cool. She likes a lot of my music, which is a definite PLUS. But, she's a little superficial.. Okay she is EXTREMELY superficial but I'm just glad she doesn't bug me about my looks or anything. Umm.. my favorite class so far is Charms… What else?... Well, of course one thing that unfortunately wastes too much time in my mind is James. He is constantly trying to catch my eye at any chance he has. He teases me quite often too, along with Sirius. They call me Carrot-top quite often and although I've gotten used to it, I still find it quite annoying. What boogers they are. Yes indeed. Well, I have to go. Byeeee!

                                                                           Lily Evans

_Ah, it's nice to not have any classes_. Lily sat in alone in the common room, resting comfortably on a beanbag chair holding her guitar. Her laptop was next to her, softly playing the intro of "The Brilliant Dance" by Dashboard Confessional (A/N This is a REALLY good emo song so if you like emo, get a hold on this song). She strummed along softly with a deep green pick in her hands in her eyes closed. She had been there all morning after breakfast getting in sync with her music, ignoring the occasional interruption by one of her fellow Gryffindors passing through.

"_And the plaster dented from your fist _

_in the hall where you had your first kiss _

_reminds you that the memories will fade_."

She sang quietly with the song, barely possible to be heard by anyone (if they were there) but herself. Although she barely heard it, her dormitory door opened and Casey ran down the stairs.

"Lily, I gotta go see this guy from Ravenclaw right now! How do I look??" Casey asked as she headed quickly to the hole in the wall covered by the fat lady portrait.

"You look fine," Lily replied without even looking up.

Casey had an aggravated look on her face. "Grrr.. You're no help. I'll talk to you later!" She swung open the portrait and rushed out, leaving Lily once again alone in the room.

Lily continued strumming and singing softly the next verse or so until she got to the best part of the song. She closed her eyes and couldn't help but sing it louder (in a good voice might I add).

"_This is incredible.   
Starving, insatiable,   
yes, this is love for the first time.   
Well you'd like to think that you were invincible.   
Yeah, well weren't we all once before we felt loss for the first time?   
Well this is the last time_."

Unfortunately for her, guess who walked in while she was singing loudly? Yes that's right? James, Remus, and Sirius walked in surprisingly quietly and heard Lily's voice echoing against the walls. They saw her sitting on the beanbag chair, her back facing towards them.

_She sings really well. Wow.. _James couldn't help but stop dead in his tracks and just soak in Lily's melodic words. He only got out of this moment when he heard Sirius snigger.

"Oh my, what is your little Lily doing?" Sirius asked to James.

"Shut up, lets just go up to our room. I don't want to disturb her," said James, who had realized that Lily must really be into this since she didn't stop singing when they walked in.

Sirius also noticed this since Lily wasn't even getting mad at them or anything. "Sorry Jamsie boy, but this is too good to pass up." He took out a dungbomb from his robe.

"Sirius, I really don't think this will be in our best interest," Remus said as headed for the stairs that led to their room. He really didn't want to be there when the dungbomb did go off.

Sirius sneaked up behind Lily and placed the dungbomb carefully near the back of her neck. He then pulled Remus back to himself and James and forced them all outside. Sirius listened carefully so he would be able to hear when the dungbomb would explode. And after about a half a minute of so, they heard a small popping noise.

"..And that's our cue," Sirius said happily "C'mon lets go inside now."

They said the password, and found themselves with one quiet yet pissed off redhead.

"Uh, hey Lily…What's up?" James walked up slowly to her. The stench of the dungbomb went up his nose but he still kept going closer. "Are you okay?" He knew she wasn't but he didn't want to make it obvious that he was associated in this. Lily already hated him enough and he couldn't afford to make anything worse.

Lily just looked at him with glassy eyes. _Who could do this to me? Why? Who would consider doing this to me?_ Her eyes started to glare at him. "James…how could you.." She was still in shock.

"No… No Lily I didn't do it!.. See! I just walked in!" James said quickly while pointing to Sirius and Remus, still standing right in front of the entrance staring at Lily. Even though he felt responsible, he didn't want to actually get in trouble with her.

"Oh, right… I'm sorry.. It's.. Yeah…" She turned away and picked up her laptop. She took her guitar in her other hand, slowly got up, and started to walk away. She headed up slowly to her dorm, while seeming a little disoriented. She finally got up the steps, and went through the door, and closed it quietly.

"That wasn't the response I wanted!" Sirius said, annoyed that the whole occurrence wasn't more violent.

"Yo, did you see the look on her face?… So hurt…" James was upset at Lily's reaction and Sirius's action.

"Er… Well… She'll get over it soon enough! Don't worry about it!" Sirius started walking up to their dorm, trying very hard to make the situation lighter.

After taking a nice long shower, Lily sat down on the floor. She put her laptop and guitar in front of her and took out her wand. She brought out her charms book and looked for a simple cleaning spell. She muttered a sufficient incantation and with a flick of the wand the smell was gone. But that didn't mean Lily's bitterness had disappeared. _Who could it have been? I would have figured that it was those boneheads, but they had just walked in so it couldn't be them right?_

Lily was getting extremely stressed over all of this. _Maybe I need to just go out and get some fresh air. _She got up, picked up her guitar, and headed out to the lake.

Once Lily got there, she sat down near the edge of the lake and started to play the intro of "Smells Like Teen Spirit" (A/N Nirvana song) but soon got tired of it. She looked out at the sun, reflecting against the lake. _It's so beautiful and calm. _The placid lake was untouched and not even a single ripple showed up on the surface. Lily looked down and noticed a large rock about the size of her fist lying next to her.She took it in her hand and stood up.

"Whoever used that dungbomb, DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She threw the rock as hard as she could into the air and it landed with a splash into the lake. The once serene lake was filled with ripples now and a couple small waves broke on the lakeshore. _Wow, that felt good_. As she stood and looked out, she noticed something coming out of the water. _Err.. what's that?_ The large object swam to the surface and Lily realized it was the giant squid. She noticed that on top of the emerged head was a small red bump (about the size of her fist maybe?). _Oh crap… That can't be good_. The squid looked at her with its large beady eyes.

"GAHHH I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY MR. SQUID!!!!" Lily quickly picked up her guitar and ran back to the castle.

Well, that was random wasn't it? Hahah.. anyways.. I had major writers block! Grrrr.. Um just to let you know my dad is coming home tomorrow so I wont be able to write anymore unless I get computer access…well yea…ooh and im sorry that this chapter is sort of short… but I didn't have much inspiration… just in case I don't get to write..lets shorten plot.. err.. for the next some years Lily and James have drama.. and at end maybe get together.. well that's was easy..haha.. but someone will die.. only one.. maybe.. and yea.. lol.. I dunno I'm just BS-ing it as I write this..heheh... oh well I must go now.. byeeeee

Hey, do you wanna be SPECIAL!!

     Just scroll down a little

And there will be a Go button

                It's uhhh magic! Just like Lily and James

Why don't you click it?

             you know you wanna…


End file.
